Hell Of Hells
by Hitkid
Summary: Mother Brain once was the 'benevolent overseer' of the Algol solar system. That was until a courageous government agent and his comrades shut her down. This story will be dealing mostly with the aftermath: What life may have been like, and what else may have transpired during the "Great Collapse" which followed.


[HELL OF HELLS]

This is just a set-up. Dialogue free for now, but hopefully it's not too dull!

{I must explain the terminology I'm using here. It mostly holds true to the first game, as far as main location names are concerned. Dezolis is the only exception. I also don't use the drawn out words for the peoples in PS IV; in fact I don't recall what the earlier games used so oh well... Also Eusis Rolf (I'll keep the other names though, which didn't change much!) :) }

[CHAPTER ONE: A PROLOGUE]

The period was AW (After Waizz) 1284-1285. The solar system of Algol has become intimately familiar with Hell: The primary planet of Algol, Palma, was reduced to space dust, which rained upon the remaining worlds (but mainly Motavia, which had until that point come to resemble Palma via terraformation). The system-wide management AI, known as "Mother Brain", was rendered inoperable thanks to the efforts of a small but fantastically powerful resistance led by a government rogue, and a certain esper/telemental in hiding. If no action was taken, Algol as it was known would be no more. But as it was, none of the services Mother Brain provided were functioning.

It's not as though things were fine beforehand. Biomonsters-creatures produced by Motavia's Biosystems Lab-wreaked havok upon the surface and its ecosystem. The hunter profession (directed at those biomonsters) became a highly valued profession indeed, as aside from them, little more than government agents and scoundrels dared set foot outside the fortified municipalities. And then, the government automatons came once the root of the biomonster outbreak was dealt with. Because of all this, a heavy atmosphere lingered over the Planet Motavia.

And even before that, Mother Brain warped the perceptions of the populace (later determined by that telemental, named Lutz, to be a "devil's trap"): It gave them things they never even conceived of before. A great deal of these fantastic devices and services at that. People no longer knew what they needed or what was important due to this overload. At least a few of the youth even questioned the need to work, since they could rely on Mother Brain! In short, the people lost sight of themselves. All according to plan. Yes, Algol was slipping into a veritable hell even then.

But now, this locality in space was free from that artificial incarnation of destruction. There was instead a different sort of destruction to worry about; a vacuum, of sorts, in the absence of Algol's overseer. The environment itself was carefully maintained by the various systems put in place on the world of Motavia. What this meant was that the surface would begin reverting to its previous self, one which there was hardly any trace of all this while. Motavia was a desert planet all along. Incidentally, this would suit the natives of this planet, a blue-furred people, just fine. It was the Palman settlers who would suffer more greatly.

The other remaining world, one of ice-Dezolis-received less of an impact. There were fewer people on this planet, and Mother Brain had less influence, generally lacking a central control tower. The Dezolians never did really trust her, although they did have a number of the modern technology services that Motavia had. Lutz himself was on this planet, and having been alive for over a millenium since he hibernated in cryogenesis, would go on to live a few years still. He kept only as much contact as necessary with the Dezolians, who may as well believed he was a mirage, just about.

Dezolis had problems of its own. Their spaceport, Skure, once key in the laconia metal mining trade, was now abandoned after a gas leak. These Palmans left their pet musk cats behind. No one knew how many, if any, of the workers were killed. But the musk cats did not seem to be affected, physically at least.

Dezolis also seemed to have its own species of biomonsters, and machines also patroled the surface. And they were fiercer here than on Motavia. The Skytiara creature was pretty bothersome with its hypnosis ability, and the Eletusk and its relatives were tough to take down. But if anything was improved, now there seemed to be less of a presence of darkness and evil, and the monsters had even calmed down a bit.

There was also another rogue figure here and there, who had come to call Dezolis his home. He was a pirate, known as Tyler. He had once saved the Agent Eusis's party from permanent oblivion, and so was just as much a hero as they were. His deeds would be far from over, however.

By this point, there were fewer machines left and Tyler, along with a few rivals, had taken upon themselves to rid Dezolis of the Spectors, Aerotanks, and the like. This couldn't be accomplished without some collateral. At least a few species were seriously affected, and entire towns had to be abandoned. Tyler and his fellow pirates then had to do what they could to assist the populace and help make it right.

So it was the beginning of their troubles...

Unsure where to go from this. I will be going back to the past periodically, to show that "cleanup" on Dezolis. Also Palma itself will be visited. But for the time being, we'll check up on Eusis and crew... 


End file.
